The design of standard fluorescent bulbs has not changed for decades, not have the brackets and electrical fixtures for such bulbs changed in any significant manner. A typical and standard four foot fluorescent bulb has two pairs of aligned pin connectors on the two ends thereof. Other multiple pin fluorescent bulbs are of various sizes and include 14, 15, 20 and 40 and watt usage (the common four foot bulbs are generally 40 watts). Electrical brackets for such bulbs come in pairs usually fixedly arranged on a fixture. Each one of the members of the bracket pair are identically configured and facingly positioned on the fixtures at a distance slightly larger than the length of a bulb and less than the bulb length with the pins (i.e., the pins are retained within the brackets). Each bracket has an open single vertical slot, an internal central vertical open insulative track and an outer open circular track channel with retained spring-like metal elements, which physically and electrically engage the bulb pins. Engagement of the pins with the metal elements effects an electrical connection to a power source to thereby light the bulb.
Installing a fluorescent bulb having multiple pins into the fixture brackets requires an initial vertical alignment of the pins of a first end of a fluorescent bulb and the vertical slot. The pins of one end of the bulb is pushed into the single vertical slot, with full insertion of both pins into the vertical slot and central track. The second end of the bulb is then aligned (sequence of alignment and insertion may vary and may even be simultaneous) with the vertical slot of a second facing bracket at the other end of the fixture and with a similar full insertion of both pins into the vertical slot and vertical channel, while holding and maintaining the first end in position. Full insertion of each pair of pins enables both pins to be positioned in the outer open circular track. The bulb is then rotated around an axis passing through both brackets, with the pins moving in the outer open circular track into engagement with the spring-like metal elements to effect an electrical connection and lighting of the bulb. Many problems often manifest themselves with such procedure especially with fixtures having multiple sets of paired brackets for use with multiple bulbs, with restricted access and with ceiling fixtures requiring arm extension installation. Failure to fully insert the pins may result in damage to the pins when the bulb is rotated with the pins outside of the circular track or if one of the pins is actually outside of the bracket.